


The Learning Curve

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Filthy, M/M, Pre-Poly, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, baekchen with mutual crushes from ages ago and hyeran being a goddess, baekhyun please shower, best friends baekchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Baekhyun always turns to Jongdae for help but never for something like this. With Jongdae, though, everything is better.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Ji Hyeran | Z.Hera, Byun Baekhyun/Ji Hyeran | Z.Hera/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Ji Hyeran | Z.Hera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	The Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldwillow_brook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwillow_brook/gifts).



> For Bianca, a belated birthday present that was delivered two months late. Thanks she-who-must-not-be-namedCOUGHASH for encouragement. Also, this is mfm, so I don't think it will be many people's thing but if you read anyway thank you :)

The condensation clinging to the side of his glass cools the tips of his fingers but nothing can soothe the burn of his cheeks as he thinks about what he’s about to ask his best friend of too many years to count. Jongdae’s seen him naked while bent over a toilet, with an un-ironic mullet, worshiping the porcelain god at a frat party. Baekhyun isn’t afraid of judgment or ruining things between them permanently. 

Jongdae has been shooting him looks all night, but Baekhyun hasn’t worked up the courage yet. There’s no liquid courage to help him here, just the 10 tablespoons of sugar in his carbonated monstrosity of a drink that have him about to jitter off the barstool. 

“Spit it out,” Jongdae says, eyes on him, when Baekhyun flags doing the waiter and orders his third cola. 

“I have a favor,” Baekhyun squeaks out. Jongdae doesn't say anything right away, but Baekhyun can recognize the concern is his stance. Jongdae is leaning towards him, with the corner of his mouth pulls down. 

“Hyeran and I, um, we’ve been dating for a while now but--” Baekhyun starts, voice feeling strange in his throat and sounding even stranger to his ears. He fiddles with a napkin, tearing it into strips. 

There's a moment of silence. 

“Are you going to propose?” Jongdae asks, his eyes fly open and his body pitching forwards towards him until he's almost leaning over the table. If he had a tail it’d be wagging in excitement. 

Baekhyun is well aware of Jongdae’s fondness for his choice in girl. He’s not wrong. Baekhyun is doing much better than high school. Baekhyun is not sure how he got so lucky this time, maybe that is why he wants to try so hard to make her happy.

“No,” Baekhyun says, “not right now at least.” 

He has to regroup. Jongdae settles back, the small frown back in place. His concern is...endearing. 

“Why are you so nervous then? Are things okay?” Jongdae sounds worried now, his voice soft and encouraging. Jongdae has always had Baekhyun's back; he's always been there for him. 

Baekhyun laughs weakly, another nervous habit. He takes a deep breath. This is just Jongdae. The worst that can happen is he will turn Baekhyun down. 

Jongdae would never be cruel; he can trust him with this. 

“It’s--okay, so you remember that one year when that girl wrote your number in all the bathroom stalls, and you were known as the man with _the_ mouth all over campus?” Baekhyun manages. Jongdae starts to grin--smug for a split second--before it turns to confusion. 

Baekhyun remembers very clearly how Jongdae’s phone wouldn’t stop pinging with texts. 

Also, the number of times he’d go into Jongdae's room with the best intentions of borrowing his electric razor or class notes, only to see Jongdae’s head under someone’s skirt. 

Baekhyun also remembers the awkward semi he would get after. 

That's something he hasn't told Jongdae about. 

Baekhyun fidgets again, gathering up the strips of his napkin to twist into a ball. 

“I remember, but why are we taking a trip down memory lane?” Jongdae asks, dunking his handful of fries in ketchup, and shoveling them in his mouth. Baekhyun’s eyes fixate on the small fleck of red clinging to the corner of his lips.

“I...need your help,” Baekhyun says. Jongdae continues to chew, swallowing his mouthful down with a swig of beer. 

Baekhyun's heart starts to flutter and not in the good way, the way that says he's about to take flight, right up into the ceiling fans spinning above them in the bar. He could add some Baekhyun bits to everyone's meals, some bloody seasoning. 

“I assume we’re not talking about me writing _your_ name in bathroom stalls?” Jongdae asks, squinting at him. Baekhyun's intro to this conversation was not ideal. Everything he thought of saying before had just...flown out of his brain and headfirst into a window. Splat. 

“Just, Hyeran and I. Well, I mean,” Baekhyun stumbles, still trying to sort through the remaining crumbs of the jumbled speech he had prepared. “She deserves the best. You know what I mean?” Baekhyun's traitorous eyebrows wiggle despite himself. It feels like he's lost control of his ability to function normally. 

Jongdae seems to be processing, but the loading bar is stuck at 75%. His eyebrows furrow. 

"I don't. What do you mean?" Jongdae asks, finally. 

"Uh. You maybe lending your talents in cunnilingus," Baekhyun manages, grabbing his glass next and wetting his fingers. Maybe he can hold it against his cheeks, calm down the red flush that's no doubt covering them now.

"You don't do it?" Jongdae asks, incredulous. His eyebrows are going to get stuck at that angle at this rate. 

Baekhyun chokes, his mouth falling open. 

"Of course I do. I'm not DJ Khalid," Baekhyun says, his face still burning. "I just think, um. You're on another level." 

There's a short pause between them. Understanding finally pings in the one brain cell Jongdae is working with and the lights turn on. His mouth opens in a little 'oh'. 

“So, you’re asking me to go down on Hyeran?” Jongdae has always been a very proficient translator for Baekhyun to English. It’s probably somewhere on his resume. He’s not 100% accurate though, but this is new subject material. Baekhyun will let it slide. 

“That. But I’d be there,” Baekhyun says his voice a little small, a little uncertain. Jongdae is quiet now, his own fingers mimicking Baekhyun's as he slides them up and down his glass. 

“What? Taking notes?” Jongdae’s eyebrows are cutely scrunched. “I could just give you tips?” 

“I mean,” Baekhyun musters up the rest of his courage. “Hyeran and I both think that with you there is best."

Jongdae is quiet at that. A rare occasion where Jongdae can't think of anything to say, Baekhyun can count the number of times it has occured on one hand. An awkward silence stretches between them. Jongdae opens his mouth a few times, but then closes it and instead takes another, longer swig of beer.

"If you don’t want to, then that’s fine of course. I understand, we understand," Baekhyun rushes to add. He really doesn't want to make Jongdae uncomfortable, although maybe it is too late for that. 

Jongdae’s neck is pink; Baekhyun is sure it’s not from one beer. He isn’t that much of a lightweight. 

“You’re so _straight_ though,” Jongdae says, frowning. 

Baekhyun would call himself straight most of the time, a large percentage of the time. There are exceptions though and one of them is sitting across the table from him in an unfairly nice looking button up. 

“I’m not _that_ straight,” Baekhyun mumbles as he looks down at his now empty glass. He wonders when the waiter will be back with his soda.

“You’re an exception,” He adds quieter this time and feels his cheeks light on fire. Great they have couples cheeks now: flustered former frat boys in crime. 

When Baekhyun looks up, Jongdae is leveling him that look he gives his cat when it does something cute. 

"Oh," Jongdae says on an exhale. 

He takes another sip of beer. "Yep," Baekhyun adds, laughing once. 

Jongdae is very much bisexual, his mouth just had found its calling during college. 

It’s Jongdae’s turn to shift in his seat, looking down at his hands, before lifting his gaze to Baekhyun. He feels like he’s being scanned as Jongdae thinks. 

“I just--how would that work?” Jongdae asks, voice lilting up. “You just want to watch me? Hyeran wants this?” He sounds so surprised at the idea they’d want him like that. To anyone else, it might sound a little odd but to Baekhyun it doesn't. They have been friends for a long time. Baekhyun has been dating Hyeran since their third year in college.

Baekhyun knows that they’re both fond--maybe a slight understatement--of Jongdae. It's hard not to be, Baekhyun thinks. 

“We talked about it,” Baekhyun says, clearing his throat. “We both want it.” 

Hyeran loves to have him over for dinner. He catches her watching them, amusement tugging at her lips as they do the dishes and bicker. On a few occasions she has grabbed the nozzle of the sink, spraying them both down when they start to rough house and get out of hand. 

Jongdae is a fixture in their life. It isn’t surprising that Hyeran sees what Baekhyun does in Jongdae. 

“I guess,” Jongdae says, a little breathless. “I mean, sure. I’ll help.” Baekhyun slumps in his seat, relieved. 

Baekhyun may have also talked him up a bit, but he knows it will be good. Jongdae is too considerate for it not to be. Hyeran was around for the rumors in college, so she probably heard things from his list of regulars...that one girl from their theater class and then a few of the sopranos in Jongdae’s choir group. 

They move away from the topic, and Baekhyun is relieved at the chance to cool down. Normal conversation returns as they finish off their entrees. Baekhyun grabs the dessert menu and feels Jongdae's eyes on him as he looks through it. He shifts, feeling warm in his seat. 

Neither Baekhyun or Jongdae bring up the subject again. They share two desserts between them, their spoons battling for the last few bites of brownie and ice cream. In the end though, Jongdae relents and lets Baekhyun have it. 

The awkwardness from before fades quickly, replaced by their usually bickering. Baekhyun can't help it though, amusement at the situation bubbling up within him as they finish paying and he shoves his card back into his wallet. 

“Gonna call you cunnilingus-sensei,” Baekhyun says, anticipating but not dodging it, when Jongdae shoves him into the door on their way out. 

“You didn’t even make it through a quarter of Japanese, bro,” Jongdae huffs. “Don’t demote me. I’m king.” 

Baekhyun just cackles as they walk through the parking lot. 

~~*~~*~~

"He's been over for dinner before," Hyeran says, her small hands rubbing at the tension in Baekhyun's shoulders. He shivers, his body tingling as her fingers dig into a knot. It feels so nice and he sighs, letting his head lull forward. 

"It's different," Baekhyun mumbles. It's a sad little whine. Hyeran squeezes and he melts further into her touch, still gentle but not as smooth as she normally is. Hyeran is tense, too. He knows she's nervous just like he is. She's just better at putting on a front than Baekhyun is and this neck massage now is probably just so she has something to do with her hands. 

"Nothing has to happen," Hyeran reminds him, her voice soft and comforting. Baekhyun falls in love with her just that much more. "If any of us are uncomfortable we can stop any time."

"I know," Baekhyun says, voice quiet. "I just want it to be good." 

For all three of them, they need to make sure Jongdae is okay, too. The last thing Baekhyun wants to do is hurt him. 

"So sweet," Hyeran coos, kissing the top of his head. She jerks back as soon as she does, smacking his shoulder. It doesn't hurt at all but he jumps anyway. 

"Baekhyun. I told you to wash your hair," Hyeran complains, voice sharp and full of disgust. He glances back at her to catch the curl of her lip and furrowed eyebrows. She's cute. 

It's his fault for trying to avoid shampooing it the first time. Baekhyun laughs, a short pleased giggle. His shoulder smarts when she smacks it again. 

"Abuse," Baekhyun cries out.

"Shower. Take two. Now. I'll finish up here," Hyeran says, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"Join me?" Baekhyun tries, waggling his eyebrows at her to no effect. She just points at the bathroom door and exiles him. Harsh. 

He reluctantly stands up, trodding off to the shower to appease her majesty. 

The shower helps ease the tension further, but it's replaced quickly by the building anticipation within him. Will it be okay? Baekhyun wants to make sure it is. He faintly hears the buzz of their doorbell half-way through properly shampooing his hair. His stomach swoops. _Jongdae._

Baekhyun shifts back and forth, washing the conditioner out and hoping that he's properly rinsed off. He rubs a towel through his hair, tussling it, before cranking the dryer up to its highest setting. It's still not doing the job fast enough. 

He needs the neighbor's leaf blower. 

Right now, it feels like he's waiting for water to boil trying to dry his hair when all he wants to do is be out there with the two of them. 

He knows the alternative is being ordered by the queen back into the bathroom for take three at a shower. 

Baekhyun will behave tonight. He doesn't want to waste any time. 

When he makes it back out into the living room, Hyeran and Jongdae are there waiting for him. 

Jongdae is wearing a black sweater, the sleeves pushed up his forearms. The light catches his watch as he gently stirs the pot on the stove.

Hyeran's soft laughter melds with his voice, melodic and expressive. Hyeran tosses the salad next to him. Baekhyun's heart soars when they both look up, grinning at him. They look good together.

"All clean?" Jongdae asks, eyes getting stuck on Baekhyun's chest. Good. Jongdae's seen him dressed in less, but not in this context. When in a few hours they'll be in bed with each other. 

"Squeaky clean," Baekhyun chirps. He sits on one of the stools, elbows perched on the counter top as he watches them work. He'll do his part to stay out of the way. Their kitchen isn't big enough for three. Hyeran won't stand for any more "help". 

"I hope the pasta sauce burns your chest, you exibitionist," Hyeran says without any real bite, rolling her eyes. The timer beeps and a thick layer of steam shoots up from the sink as Jongdae pours the pasta into the strainer. 

Jongdae snorts. "Exihibitionism is probably the most vanilla of his kinks." 

That has them all laughing. Some of the nervous energy in the air dissipates. It'll be fine. Baekhyun knows it. He'll even let Jongdae's jab at him slide. It's true after all.

"Why put it on when it's just going to come off later," Baekhyun reasons, shrugging. 

Hyeran rounds on him with a dirty wooden spoon. "Go grab a shirt." 

Baekhyun holds his hands up. "Fine, fine," Baekhyun surrenders, disappearing back into the bedroom and tugging on a black shirt. He can hear them talking, low enough that he can't quite make out the words but he's smiling anyway. 

"Cute. He can dress himself and everything," Jongdae stage whispers to Hyeran. She glances at Baekhyun, lips quirking up into a cheeky grin. 

Baekhyun pouts, taking his seat. His stomach rumbles, the tomato and basil sauce tickling his nose and calling to his appetite, as everything comes together. 

"It took forever for him to learn that trick," she sighs, ponytail swishing as she shakes her head and hip bumps Jongdae out of the way, coming into the dining room. 

Baekhyun leans forward, inhaling heavily as his favorite people set down dinner in front of him. 

"Rude," Baekhyun says, thoroughly distracted by the thought of food. Hyeran slides her hands through his hair, as she passed behind him. She smiles at him and Baekhyun's done for.

He pouts when neither of them respond and his put out expression has no effect on either of them. Jongdae's hand sympathetically patting his shoulder leaves his skin warm and tingling from the simple touch. He shudders. 

They all sit down to break garlic bread together before they indulge in hedonism for dessert. 

It's Jongdae that keeps them talking, filling in the short silences with questions and his own stories from work that have them both laughing into their wine glasses. Baekhyun isn't going to drink more than one glass. He doesn't need to sabotage himself. 

Baekhyun flushes when Jongdae starts to flirt with Hyeran, enjoying how they interact together. It feels natural and comfortable, just like any other night they've had Jongdae over for dinner, but it is different knowing that there is further purpose behind tonight. Baekhyun squirms, enjoying how Jongdae gets to Hyeran. She smacks the back of his hand, but he doesn't relent, reaching out without hesitation to hold hers. Jongdae squeezes it once, his fingers slowly sliding along hers as he lets her retreat for now. 

Baekhyun finds their dynamic interesting. Hyeran might be on the defense now, but Jongdae doesn't stand a chance. She'll have her way with the both of them soon enough. 

"I haven't seen you this red in a while," Hyeran comments, turning her attention to Baekhyun, her voice teasing. 

"The three sips of wine weren't too much, were they?" Her own cheeks are not much better but Baekhyun's feels his neck warm at being called out on it. She's deflecting, drawing the attention away from herself. 

"It's warm in here," Baekhyun says quickly, drinking water and it dribbles out the corner of his mouth, down his chin in his haste. A flawless cover, if he does say so himself. 

"Spilling over yourself already?" Jongdae hums, a dangerous twinkle in his eye. The one he used to get in the bar before he left to go flirt his way into someone's bed. He's already invited, he doesn't have to do this. 

"Your tolerance used to be better, Baekhyunnie." Jongdae is eyeing him, the earlier flirting aimed at him getting to him too easily. 

That nickname. It's never been said so sweetly, Jongdae's voice pitched lower and his eyes not leaving him. Baekhyun squirms, keyed up and mind running ahead of itself. 

"I didn't realize you spit," Hyeran says, eyes sharpening. "Always thought you'd be the type to swallow." Jongdae laughs once, a loud bark of surprised mirth. Baekhyun chokes on his second mouthful of water. 

"Hmm, which is it?" Jongdae asks, slowly looking away from Hyeran who has her chin perched on her palm, pretty red nails tapping against her cheek. 

Jongdae turns on him now. His grin is predatory as his foot slides up the back of Baekhyun's calf, a hand reaching out for his own. Baekhyun's heart beats faster, shoveling the last mouthful of pasta into his mouth so he doesn't say something stupid. He's seen all of Jongdae's techniques but it is different being on the receiving end. It's stressful. 

Hyeran is watching them. 

"Jongdae," Baekhyun whines, pulling his legs to his chest. The heels of his feet perch precariously on the edge of his chair in an attempt to escape from Jongdae's one-sided game of footsie.

"Oh, this is good," Hyeran says, laughter bubbling out. "Keep going." She enjoys Baekhyun curled up into a flustered ball. Baekhyun crosses his arms over his knees, resting his chin on them and frowning at the both of them. 

"Baekhyunnie," Jongdae coos at him. "So adorable." 

Their plates streaked with remaining pasta sauce sit on the table, as quiet descends over them. It isn't uncomfortable but there's a tension in the air that has Baekhyun's toes wiggling, head bopping slightly to a silent beat. 

Hyeran breaks it, her voice light and airy, hiding her sudden nerves. "We should clean up." 

She grabs his arm when Jongdae goes to stand up, stopping him. "Baekhyun can wash the dishes. If you want to shower." Baekhyun lets his feet slip to the floor, they switch off between cooking and cleaning. Hyeran has a higher success to burnage rate than him, but he's improving. 

"I'll at least put these in the sink." Jongdae says.

"Go wash away the stink," Baekhyun adds, yelling at his back. Jongdae turns around to roll his eyes. 

" _I've_ seen more than one shower this past week." 

One point to Jongdae. Even if Baekhyun took two just today. Hyeran would just say they're half of a shower, so he doesn't bother providing her an opportunity to call him out. 

Hyeran snickers, now standing behind Baekhyun, her hands sliding sensually across his shoulders. She rests her chin on his head.

"Jongdae," Hyeran calls out, waiting until he turns around again. "Don't bother with clothes." 

All the points to Hyeran. 

~*~*~

"Just like we talked okay," Baekhyun says, palm sliding over the soft skin of Hyeran's thigh then back up over her hip. His fingers drum lightly over her smooth stomach. He can see the anticipation in the shallow way she breathes. 

"Of course." Jongdae nods, smiles at them both, his own hand joining Baekhyun's and Hyeran inhales deeply. Baekhyun lifts her hips, sliding a pillow under. His hands trail up her body, knowing how the little touches work her up. He can't help but linger over her breasts, covered in delicate red lace. 

It feels surreal. Baekhyun can't look away from where Jongdae is on his knees between Hyeran's legs, pressing a kiss to her knee. He stops there. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jongdae asks against her skin. 

"Come here," Hyeran answers, pulling him gently by the chain of his necklace up her body. Jongdae kisses so softly, tilting his head and Baekhyun catches a flash of tongue, just a little. A hint of what's to come. 

"Damn," Baekhyun says on an exhale. He slides his palm over Hyeran's breast, thumbing over her nipple already pebbled and pressing against the fabric. 

Hyeran sighs into the kiss, her long hair spilling over their white pillows. Baekhyun doesn't know where to look, so turned on, watching them both make out like this. Hyeran's hand cups Jongdae’s jaw, guiding him as she gives back just as good as he gives. 

"Tell me what feels good," Jongdae murmurs, voice pitched low. It's unfamiliar but still Jongdae's voice all the same. Baekhyun's dick couldn't get harder, the tip already wetting his briefs. The atmosphere is heavy, pressing at his chest and it’s all he can do to not touch himself yet. Baekhyun’s on his side next to them, head propped up on his palm. He pushes down the desire to palm himself with his free hand, get a little relief, because he'd rather touch Hyeran. He does, not bothering to hold back. 

"More would be good," Hyeran says, a soft demand. She’s still not far gone enough to shove Jongdae back on his ass and ride him, fuck him within an inch of his life like she's done when Baekhyun's teased too much. Baekhyun shudders at the memory. She's so hot when she’s desperate, teased and edged until she takes her pleasure into her own hands. He doesn’t deserve her. 

Jongdae laughs, a soft amused sound against her lips before they go back to it. Baekhyun groans low under his breath, they are so hot right now. It doesn't help that Jongdae keeps sending him knowing glances, clearly enjoying how much Baekhyun likes them together. 

Jongdae's hand rests on her knee, sliding slowly down her thigh. Baekhyun feels a phantom touch on his own thigh, watching rapt as his girlfriend's hands sink into the thick strands of Jongdae's brown hair while they make out wetly right in front of him. Baekhyun's hips rock forward, nothing to grind against as arousal pulses through him. 

Jongdae's hand ends its journey, his fingers lightly brushing over the lace. The sheets rustle as Hyeran spreads her legs further for him, bumping against Baekhyun's thighs and rubbing over his dick. Fuck. 

"So wet," Jongdae murmurs, glancing over at Baekhyun again. Hyeran's chest is flushed, her body relaxed as she lets Jongdae's hand keep touching her. "So pretty." 

"Higher," Hyeran groans, thighs tensing when Jongdae follows orders. 

Jongdae kisses her deeper, thumbing gently over her panties as Hyeran's hips flex. Baekhyun sits up further, watching Jongdae's thumb keeps rubbing in slow circles, stopping to press down and then repeat the soft circles. 

Their kiss breaks when Hyeran's head tilts back, mouth open in a harsh exhale. Jongdae stops and she bites her lip. 

"Figures you'd be a tease, too," Hyeran laments to the ceiling. Jongdae laughs, amused. Baekhyun smirks, fingers sneaking under her bra and squeezing over her breast. He imagines if he were to hold his palm against her chest it would be racing. 

"Can't taste you with these on," Jongdae says with a grin, dangerous, so handsome. His fingertips are already dipping into the panties as he pushes her legs together and up, slipping the thin fabric up over her thighs then down her calves before tossing them over the edge of the bed. 

Baekhyun wants to taste her, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He wants to see Jongdae do it more right now. 

Baekhyun sits up on his knees, the bed creaking as he adjusts. Jongdae's fingertips dance over her knees, his touch soft and fleeting. Jongdae takes his time. The way Jongdae kisses the inside of her knee, working his way up down like he has all night leaves Baekhyun's mouth dry. He shifts, aware of how hard he is. It's a problem that he dutifully ignores in favor of watching the slow progress of Jongdae's mouth. 

"He needs to learn," Jongdae murmurs, curve of his grin against her inner thigh as he encourages one leg down, making sure Baekhyun can see everything.

Baekhyun swears, his dick twitching when Jongdae's tongue points and slides through her folds. Jongdae's watching, glancing up at her while his fingers come up to hold her open, exploring what she likes, lapping softly at her. 

She bites her lip, staring down at him and breathing hard. Baekhyun's heart beats fast in his ears, the image of Jongdae and his dark hair between Hyeran's thighs will stick with him forever. He can see the slight shake in her thigh each time his tongue slides up, nose buried in the trim hair at the apex of her thighs, before he pulls back. 

"You're both so hot, fuck," Baekhyun whines, the heel of his hand pressed against himself. Jongdae's mouth curls up and Hyeran's hand flops out, finding Baekhyun's thigh and then his forearm, squeezing as Jongdae finally tongues at her clit in a soft circle. Her red nails leave little crescents, pricks of pain-pleasure that travel up Baekhyun's spine.

"This okay?" Jongdae asks, lifting his head just slightly to ask her. His chin is wet, and his hand is softly caressing her leg. Baekhyun pushes back the urge to kiss him, fondness and gratitude overwhelming him. 

"Yeah," Hyeran says, breathless. "So good." 

Jongdae grins. “Checking in is important.” He murmurs at Baekhyun, eyes on him and he winks.

“Not too much at once,” he continues his mini-lesson kissing low on her stomach. Baekhyun watches his thumb press lightly over her, his eyes dark as he starts gradually rubbing in tighter circles. Hyeran bites her lip. Jongdae isn't unaffected either, Baekhyun can see the outline of his dick. Desire shoots through Baekhyun, watching as Jongdae’s thumb moves away and his tongue replaces it. 

“Jongdae,” Hyeran gasps out, her fingers tangling in his hair and her back bowing off the bed. Fuck. Jongdae continues with the soft flick of his tongue, up and down, constant as Hyeran’s legs tense and spasm. The sounds are wet, filthy and Baekhyun whimpers for her. 

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae slips two fingers into her, sliding them in and out. His arm flexes as he curls his fingers. He fucks into her like that, mouth against her, constant stimulation that has her mouth falling open. 

"I'm close, oh please, oh fuck," Hyeran says, her voice tight and her grip on Baekhyun's arm like a vice. Jongdae doesn't stop, doesn't change what he's doing. 

Baekhyun looks up at Hyeran. She is flushed with impending orgasm, body tense, but just when Baekhyun thinks she’s there, Jongdae pulls back suddenly. 

“Beautiful,” Jongdae groans, hand moving inside her, the tendon in his forearm flexing. 

Hyeran curses, catching her breath. 

Jongdae grins, his mouth slick with her. He looks debauched. Hyeran doesn’t look amused. 

“Sorry, I'll behave,” Jongdae laughs against her skin, obediently returning to between her thighs. 

“The worst,” Hyeran hisses out, her breath catching as she bites back a groan when his mouth returns to her. Baekhyun slips his hand under her bra, cupping her breast as Jongdae starts up again. His mouth works against her and the soft wet sounds fill the room, mixing with Hyeran’s soft little hitches in breath. Baekhyun can see the momentary flash of tongue as Jongdae presses against her clit, pulsing, before he closing her mouth around it and sucks lightly. It’s too much, watching as he alternates between sliding his tongue in with his fingers, nose pressed against her, and then moving up to lick around her. 

“Fuck, don't stop,” Hyeran sobs out. Jongdae’s eyes flick open, not changing in pace. He holds her hips, lets her grind up against his mouth and he groans. Baekhyun feels it in his gut, impossibly turned on at what's happening in front of him. Hyeran is glowing, her chest flushed and body tensing, thighs shaking as Jongdae pleasures her.

Baekhyun knows she’s close, almost there. Jongdae doesn’t stop this time, watching as she finally snaps. She trembles, coming with a cry. Jongdae slows, mouth still on her as she comes down, his fingers in her. Baekhyun remembers exactly how it feels when she tightens around him. Now Jongdae knows, too, and that is new but not unwelcome. 

“Come here,” Hyeran says, voice a low rasp. She urges him up, her hands tugging his hair gently. She kisses him before turning to Baekhyun and kissing him too. He can vaguely taste her from when she kissed Jongdae, and he groans against her lips trying to get more.

Baekhyun pulls back reluctantly, his cock still aching. It throbs when he turns and sees Jongdae with his hands around his own cock, pulling himself off slowly as he sits between her legs. 

“Hey, kiss me,” Baekhyun breathes, before leaning in and kissing Jongdae open mouthed, hot, licking away Hyeran’s slick. It takes only a moment for Jongdae to respond, and Baekhyun presses his mouth insistently against Jongdae’s as they make out. Baekhyun's hand sides up his arm, resting on his shoulder, and he groans into their kiss. Jongdae's lips move against his, tongue brushing against Baekhyun's, but he can feel Jongdae's shoulders tensing. 

Hyeran is whispering encouragement to them, her hand on his thigh as she watches them kiss. Baekhyun basks in the attention. 

He leans in to chase Jongdae's mouth, to press closer, but he senses Jongdae is distracted, mouth not moving as much, not keeping up. Baekhyun pulls back, worried, his lips tingling. 

Jongdae's shoulders are curled in, his chest heaving slightly as he breathes. He looks small sitting on the top of their deep blue sheets, his eyes flicking between them. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Baekhyun asks, concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jongdae says, words stilted. "Was it good?" 

Hyeran's hand comes to rest on his arm. Baekhyun watches them, concerned with how Jongdae won't meet their gaze for too long. It's a stark difference to the confidence he just showed earlier. 

"Of course, but are you good?" She asks, voice gentle. 

Baekhyun lets his own hand slide down Jongdae's arm, fingers covering Jongdae's hand on his own thigh. 

"Yeah, of course," Jongdae says, not pushing their hands away or moving, but he's stiff. He's also looking at Baekhyun's shoulder, avoiding their gazes still.

Baekhyun's heart wobbles in his chest, concern bubbling up. 

"You can talk to us," Baekhyun reminds him gently. "Are you sure that it was okay, what we did?" 

Jongdae looks at him now. "It was," he says, clearly. 

He drops his gaze down to their hands, the corner of his mouth twitching, pulling up into a grin that twists awkwardly across his mouth. 

"Just," Jongdae starts. "I was... I mean--we talked about things, sure, but I--did you really still want me to stay?" 

He trails off again, shrugging his shoulders and Hyeran glances at Baekhyun. His heart lurches. They did talk but Baekhyun's initial conversation wasn't so much about the three of them but about asking Jongdae to do something _for_ them. Now that it's done… 

"Of course we do, but only if you're comfortable," Hyeran says, squeezing his arm. 

Jongdae's shoulders relax slightly. Baekhyun works his lip between his teeth, lacing his fingers together with Jongdae's and he's relieved when Jongdae lets him. 

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't clear, especially when I first brought it up," Baekhyun says, happiness shooting through him when Jongdae's hand squeezes his once. 

"That wasn't the intention, you know, to just use you and kick you out." Baekhyun adds, voice soft. He doesn't want Jongdae to think that's the only reason they'd ask him, that he doesn't mean something to them outside of today. He's their friend, Baekhyun's best friend, first and foremost. 

Jongdae shakes his head, a small smile. "I just--I wanted more but wasn't sure if it would be too much." 

He shifts, glancing between them. Baekhyun's heart beats faster, but he pushes that thought away. This is more important. 

Baekhyun catches Hyeran's gaze, smiling at her softly.

"I want you to feel good about this, too," Hyeran says, earnest. 

"Me, too! Don't leave me out," Baekhyun whines. Jongdae squeezes Baekhyun's hand again, and grabs Hyeran's hand in his other, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. 

Jongdae laughs then, the remaining tension slowly starting to drain from his shoulders. 

"We talked before," Baekhyun says, swallowing, "we don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." 

Hyeran smiles. "We're up for anything. We can go at your pace."

Jongdae grins back, much more relaxed. 

"Are we okay?" Baekhyun asks, looking at Jongdae, trying to search his expression. 

"Yeah," Jongdae says firmly. "I didn't completely ruin the mood, did I?"

They laugh at that, nervous giggles that fade out into more comfortable silence. 

"I'm still up for it," Baekhyun says, suggestively. "Whatever it is." Hyeran groans; he can hear the muttered "idiot" under her breath. Jongdae pinches the inside of his thigh. Baekhyun smacks his hand away from his fat. 

"What are you comfortable with?" Hyeran asks Jongdae, pointedly ignoring Baekhyun. Baekhyun's heart beats against his chest, affection flowing through him for them both. 

Jongdae doesn't answer right away, his chest and cheeks flushing pink. 

Baekhyun encourages him, watching as he squirms.

"Tell us want you want," Baekhyun says, voice low. 

Jongdae laughs and then coughs, smiling despite himself. Baekhun misses the warmth of his hand as he pulls back. 

"Kiss me again," Jongdae demands, looking at Hyeran, before slowly pulling her closer to him. He rests his hand lightly on her shoulder and the other cups her jaw as he slowly kisses her. It's soft, but Baekhyun see the slight flash of tongue as they tilt their head, the angle changing. 

Hyeran sighs into the kiss, it turns rough. Her hands land on his thighs, slowly sliding over the skin and up further, his muscles twitching under her fleeting touch. Baekhyun's eyes follow the movement, drinking everything in. 

Baekhyun watches, catching the moment Hyeran's longer fingers finally curl around Jongdae's cock, slightly soft, and slides over him. Jongdae pulls back to gasp, gaze falling down to Hyeran's hands. 

"Could…" Jongdae tries, shuddering as Hyeran's lips press gentle kisses over his jaw. Baekhyun shifts, watching and soaking it all up, the sound of Jongdae's soft huffs of breath as she squeezes over the tip and then slides her hand down. 

"I want-" Jongdae says, another attempt that gets cut off in favor of a moan. 

"Tell us," Baekhyun urges, sliding closer to him, kissing his shoulder. They're both on either side of him now. Baekhyun reaches around, squeezing his ass and he's surprised when Jongdae jerks forward, his forehead against Hyeran's shoulder. 

"Please," Jongdae breathes against her, "I...I'm clean. You can--" The last words are mumbled, disappearing into her skin. 

Hyeran breathes. "Tell him again. He couldn't hear you." 

Jongdae shudders, biting his lip against a moan. Hyeran's hand stops moving over him, curling around the base of his cock and his hips flex forward, chasing her touch. Baekhyun knows what it is like to be there, at her mercy. Baekhyun enjoys them together and Hyeran's familiar voice, little more than a whisper, directed at Jongdae has his stomach flipping. 

"It's okay," she says, soft and encouraging. "We want to make you feel good." 

Baekhyun slides closer, his hands running over Jongdae's shoulders. They continue down, across his stomach, as he presses a few quick kisses against his skin.

Jongdae breathes against her, pulling back to look at Baekhyun. There's a little vulnerability there, and Baekhyun leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"You can tell me," Baekhyun says, kissing him again and Jongdae returns it, heated and wet. 

Baekhyun sighs into it, this feeling comfortable despite being so new. Hyeran next to him helps to, allowing himself to relax and enjoy Jongdae's kisses. 

"Good," Hyeran breathes. "So handsome." She praises them both and Jongdae's mouth presses forward, taking more and more until Baekhyun's heart feels like it will race out of his chest. 

He doesn't want to stop, matching Jongdae's pace. His lips tingle when Jongdae pulls away, breathing hard and his eyes are dark, half-lidded. He looks so good, his lips wet and pink. Beautiful. 

"...I want you to fuck me," Jongdae says, finally, chest rising and falling softly. It was something that came up when they first talked about what they would be comfortable with doing. Baekhyun groans just thinking about it. 

"He's good at it," Hyeran says, glancing at Baekhyun with a coy smile. She then presses a kiss against Jongdae's cheek, her hand moving over his cock again. Jongdae's mouth parts as he moans softly. 

"Okay," Baekhyun says, voice sounding faraway to himself. "Yeah." Baekhyun kisses Jongdae again, and Jongdae surges forward, trembling under their touch. Baekhyun's hand slides around Jongdae's ass, squeezing over the flesh and muscle, enjoying the way Jongdae sucks in a breath against his mouth. Jongdae presses closer for more. 

Baekhyun slides his finger between his cheeks, forefinger tapping over his rim and enjoying the way Jongdae's hips stutter as he fucks into the grip of Hyeran's hand. 

"Can I?" Baekhyun asks, a low whisper against Jongdae's mouth. 

"Please," Jongdae says, lips brushing over Baekhyun's. He pulls his hand back, on all fours as he reaches for the lube on the nightstand. He yelps, not expecting it, when he feels a palm land on his ass. When he turns around, Hyeran is grinning at him, looking proud of herself. 

"What?" Hyeran asks, a challenge. Jongdae is looking properly debauched, his chest flushed and dick hard in Hyeran's hand. 

Baekhyun shakes his head, the lube clutched in his hand. He quickly goes back to them, popping the cap on the lube. 

"Warm that first," Jongdae says, quickly, eyeing his hand warily. Baekhyun knows personally there's nothing worse than cold lube. 

"Dude, I know," Baekhyun says. "I've got it." 

"Cold lube doesn't do anything for my ass," Jongdae says, relaxing slightly. His mouth opens again in a silent moan as Hyeran touches him, working him up. 

"It feels shitty, I know," Baekhyun says. He rubs the lube between the pads of his fingers. He's so ready. 

"You haven't felt it," Jongdae says, mumbling under his breath. 

"I _have_ ," Baekhyun says. He comes around behind Jongdae, kissing his shoulder and meeting Hyeran's gaze over it. She looks amused, equally debauched with a hickey from Jongdae blooming just under her collarbone. 

"You--" Jongdae's surprised voice cuts off in a moan: Hyeran's work. 

"I'll show you later, how much he likes being fucked," Hyeran says, her voice teasing. Baekhyun feels his face flush, memories of Hyeran and the strap-on they have in a fancy box hidden under their bed filtering through his mind. 

"Fuck," Jongdae says, voice strangled. "Wanna see that." 

Baekhyun's finger circles around Jongdae's rim a few times, a tease, until he presses slowly in. He exhales, holding Jongdae's ass open as he stares, fucking slowly in and out of him. He's overwhelmed, aroused and wanting more from the both of them. 

"Next time," Hyeran says, her voice not as steady as it was before. "Maybe you can fuck him. Or, if you want, I can fuck you." 

He can see Hyeran lean in, can hear the wet sound of their kiss. 

"Or both," Baekhyun suggests, eager. Jongdae hums into their kiss and Baekhyun can only assume it is agreement. Baekhyun wants it so bad, wants to be pressed face first into the bed with Jongdae's mouth against his neck and dick buried deep in him. Then he can watch Hyeran take Jongdae apart, fuck him slow and deep until he comes all over himself. 

"Would you like that?" Hyeran asks, breathless. 

Baekhyun can see Jongdae's jaw clench, the tension in his shoulders when she pulls back but can't see what her hand is doing. He knows that she's probably teasing him. She doesn't hold back. Baekhyun slowly pulls his finger out, wanting to add more lube. He reaches for the container, pouring it over Jongdae and making the glide of his fingers easier. 

Baekhyun drops it back onto the sheets when he's done. 

"It's going to spill," Hyeran complains, picking it up. Baekhyun can't be bothered, they'll have to wash the sheets anyways. 

"No use crying over spilt lube," Baekhyun jokes. Honestly, he's more focused on the way Jongdae's body takes his fingers so well. Fuck, he groans, two fingers deep and fucking into Jongdae. 

"Stop talking," Hyeran groans. "You're the worst." 

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at her and she just shakes her head. Jongdae laughs and Baekhyun presses a third finger against his ass, working it in carefully. He presses his fingers down. The angle is awkward but it's worth it when Jongdae jerks. 

"Fuck," Jongdae swears. Baekhyun can see the way he's holding back, his hips gently rocking forward then pressing back down on Baekhyun's fingers. 

Hyeran tosses the lube back down on the bed, capped. They're going to have to wash them when they're done anyway, Baekhyun shrugs. He keeps fingering Jongdae like that, lube making the slide easier as he lets Jongdae's hips rock back and forth between his hand and Hyeran's hand on his dick. 

Baekhyun leans closer, up on his knees and he holds onto Jongdae's shoulder with his free hand. He carefully presses his hand deeper, fucking him gently, his own dick throbbing as Jongdae grunts, a light sheen on his skin. 

"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asks, voice catching in his throat. He coughs once, brushing his lips against Jongdae's neck. 

Jongdae seems to struggle with words, moaning softly instead.

"Like I just want to be fucked already," Jongdae says, finally, his voice low and throaty. 

Hyeran is the one that grabs the condoms this time, tearing one off and passing it to Baekhyun over Jongdae's shoulders. 

"We need to move," Baekhyun says. "Lay back for me." 

Hyeran shifts to the side, her hands sliding over Jongdae's body as they both maneuver him up against the pillows at the head of the bed. 

Baekhyun's hands tremble, anticipation and arousal messing with his coordination as he tries to roll the condom down his own dick. It takes a few seconds, but he figures it out, looking up to see Hyeran on her side and her hand stroking Jongdae's dick slowly, the tip shiny. 

They look too good waiting for him like that. 

"Come on," Hyeran encourages. Jongdae groans when her hand pauses. She pulls away, sitting up as Baekhyun settles between Jongdae's legs. They spread easily for him. Baekhyun pushes them up until they're near Jongdae's chest. 

"Hey," Jongdae says, looking up at Baekhyun, so gorgeous. Baekhyun slicks himself up, stroking a few times. Jongdae's hand reaches out and grabs for Hyeran's hand, squeezing it. His heart stutters, and he can't help but grin as he glances between them. 

Baekhyun holds the head of his dick against Jongdae, pushing in slowly. He can't help but lean back and moan as he slides in, Jongdae's voice echoing his. It feels so good. He stays like that, one hand on Jongdae's knee as he keeps pressing forward until he's buried and Jongdae is squeezing around him. 

"Baekhyun," Jongdae groans, his chest flushed a beautiful red. He's gorgeous. Hyeran is murmuring next to him, her constant praise sending shivers of pleasure through him. 

He slowly pulls back, only to roll his hips forward, pushing Jongdae's body up the sheets. Baekhyun holds onto his thighs, using them as leverage to fuck into Jongdae at a steady pace. The way Jongdae's head tilts back, tells him all he needs to know. Baekhyun maintains the pace as much as he can, rolling his hips in a smooth motion as he tries not to overwhelm himself. 

"So good," Baekhyun says, grunting as his hips smack against Jongdae's ass. He focuses on keeping that pace, listening for the sound of skin on skin as he fucks into him, watching the way Jongdae's mouth falls open as he moans brokenly. 

Hyeran swears next to them and Baekhyun groans, hips faltering when he sees her touching herself, thin fingers between her legs. 

"Look," Baekhyun urges, snapping his hips into Jongdae. "Hyeran is...Oh, fuck. Jongdae." 

Jongdae's neck strains as he looks up, then his head falls back into the pillow, swearing. 

"Hyeran, fuck," Jongdae groans out. "You're both too hot." 

Baekhyun doesn't know where to look, his pace faltering as he keeps trying to fuck Jongdae. He's overwhelmed with the idea of Hyeran getting off with them like this. He can feel the sweat trickling down his back, and focuses on that and breathing. His attention is torn when he hears Hyeran's soft moan next to them and Jongdae joins her. 

"Hyeran, come here," Jongdae says, voice catching when Baekhyun snaps his hips, grinding into him. Baekhyun bites his lip, not wanting to whimper when Jongdae gently pulls at Hyeran's arm. 

"Wanna eat you out like this," Jongdae explains, voice catching when Baekhyun snaps his hips. Baekhyun shudders, his view of Jongdae's face replaced with Hyeran's long black hair and ass as she swings a leg over Jongdae and scoots up. He pauses, dick throbbing and heart racing so they can situate themselves. It takes them a few seconds to balance, for Hyeran's legs to spread enough so she's in the right place. 

It gets worse from there, the muscles in Hyeran's back shifting under her skin when she gets settled. Jongdae's hands settle on her ass, fingers pressing into the skin and he can't see what is going on, he can only see Hyeran's hips flex and her head fall back, hair dipping lower down her back. Baekhyun fucks forward again, Jongdae tight and hot around him. 

Baekhyun is a mess, trying to close his eyes to focus but it just makes it worse because he can hear the wet sounds of Jongdae's mouth on her. He can hear how wet she is and the soft hitches in her breath. 

"Jongdae," Hyeran gasps. "Oh my God." 

Baekhyun has to open his eyes, seeing her legs tremble and the way she struggles not to fall forward, one hand shooting out to hold onto their headboard. Jongdae's fingers press harder, leaving indents in Hyeran's soft skin. 

It's the noise that gets to him, the filthy wet sounds of Jongdae eating her out, the way Hyeran grinds down and moans. Baekhyun fucks into Jongdae with renewed energy, rolling his hips and feeling himself inching closer to orgasm, his stomach fluttering with it. 

The way Hyeran is trembling, gasping softly. She's close. Her thighs tensing and jerking are her tells. Jongdae doesn't relent. Baekhyun can't look away, hypersensitive to every sound and how Hyeran is slowly losing it. 

Baekhyun thinks he'll get there first. There's sweat dripping from the side of his head now, running down his jaw to his neck. Jongdae feels so good around him, tight and hot. He can't help himself, fingers digging into Jongdae's thighs, legs hooked around Baekhyun's waist. He lets the sound of Hyeran's voice raising in a desperate shout of pleasure push him over. 

"Oh fuck, fu-fuck," Baekhyun says, his entire body tingling as he comes, spilling into the condom. He shakes as he comes down, thrusting a few more times into Jongdae's body feebly, grinding into him. Baekhyun doesn't pull out right away, his hands affectionately stroking Jongdae's thighs while he tries to catch his breath. The blood finally stops rushing in his ears and he can hear the filthy sound of Jongdae eating Hyeran out, wet and slick. The inside of her thighs shine with it. 

"There," Hyeran pleads, breathless, her body taunt and head thrown back. She's gorgeous, skin glistening with sweat and effort. Baekhyun focuses on the sound of Jongdae's mouth on her, not faltering but steady, the wet noises constant and unforgiving. She shudders, crying out suddenly in pleasure. She curls in on herself as she shakes apart, falling to the side of the bed with one hand between her legs, pressing against herself. Her legs twitch, little spasms as she tries to draw her orgasm out longer, sighing when she finishes still lightly touching herself. 

"Holy fuck," Baekhyun says, still breathing hard. His dick is done but he wishes it weren't. 

Jongdae's mouth is shiny, dripping down his chin. Baekhyun pulls out, hissing at the sensitivity and gently massaging the back of Jongdae's thighs. He pulls the condom off, tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the trash bin. He misses and glances, relieved when Hyeran doesn't seem to notice he missed. His aim is even shittier than normal post sex. 

"Please," Jongdae says, his voice tight. The rest of his words are mumbled and Baekhyun can't hear them clearly. 

Jongdae is still hard. Baekhyun knew, couldn't feel him come. He turns back to Jongdae stretched out on their bed. It's been so long since they started and Jongdae looks fucked out, thighs shiny with lube and dick red, leaking from the tip against his stomach. 

"Help him out, babe," Hyeran says, giving Baekhyun a look, her skin is glowing from that second orgasm and Baekhyun's eyes follow hers. She leans to kiss Jongdae's forehead and then squeezes Baekhyun's shoulder, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 

"I'll be right back." 

Baekhyun knows she's going to the bathroom. 

When he turns back to Jongdae, he finds him staring at her as she retreats. Baekhyun doesn't blame him. Hyeran is hot and has a cute butt. Baekhyun also has a fondness for Jongdae's ass too. Maybe he has a type. He slides his hands under it again, squeezing in appreciation. 

"Baekhyun," Jongdae complains, a soft whine. "Please." 

He grins, sliding his hands up the top of Jongdae's thighs and pressing a soft, fleeting kiss over his hip bone. 

"I like the sound of that," Baekhyun says, leaving another kiss on the other hip bone. "Say it again." 

Jongdae's cock is there, waiting for him and Baekhyun isn't that experienced with blow jobs. He's received a lot, though, knows what he likes and he's not opposed to doing this for Jongdae. He wants it, actually, wants to make Jongdae feel good.

Jongdae pushes himself up to lean back on his elbows as he stares down at Baekhyun. 

"Please," Jongdae says, giving in, his voice a desperate whine. "Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun grins at that. He pushes away the nerves, his hand curling around Jongdae's dick He leans down, gently kissing the tip and his lips come back wet, the salt of precum on his tongue when he licks his lips clean. Jongdae sucks in a breath, his dick twitching in Baekhyun's hand. 

Jongdae is breathing hard, quiet but intense as Baekhyun spreads the precum over the head of his dick, stroking slowly. He can feel it throb, hot under his hand, telling him how turned on Jongdae is. He'd have to be for all they just did. 

Baekhyun looks up and his gaze meets Jongdae's lidded one. Jongdae is staring intently down, his chest rising and falling as he breathes. Baekhyun focuses on tentatively licking over the tip of his dick. 

Jongdae whines, huffing out a breath, a little plea for more that Baekhyun listens to. He can hear the toilet flush in the background. Hyeran. Baekhyun grins at Jongdae once before he slides his lips over the tip of his cock, hearing Jongdae's soft groan as he bobs his mouth slowly over it, tongue on the underside and fingers curled around the base. 

He sets a slow pace, watching Jongdae as he shifts, his fingers clenching in the sheets and his mouth falling open when Baekhyun pulls back, tip dragging against the roof of his mouth. 

"Hmm, so pretty," Hyeran says from next to him. Baekhyun huffs around Jongdae, spit gathering at the corner of his mouth but he doesn't want to stop, determined to make Jongdae come like this. He drags it out, taking his time making Jongdae feel good. 

Hyeran's hands scratching through his hair makes him shudder, grunting, then going back to sucking Jongdae off. Jongdae's breathing is ragged now, whining softly as his hips flex up into Baekhyun's mouth. He glances over at her, disappointed to see she's pulled on one of his shirts, the hem coming down to her thighs. 

"Oh," Jongdae groans, low and guttural, his head thrown back and Adam's apple working in his throat. Baekhyun bobs his head faster, swirls around the tip. He rubs his tongue along the underside feeling as Jongdae's back arches and Baekhyun goes with him, holding his hips down and not letting up. He wants to drive Jongdae crazy, make him feel just as good as they do. 

"Close?" Hyeran asks, her hands sliding over Jongdae's chest. Jongdae swears, desperate, his arms shaking as he tries to hold his own weight. 

Baekhyun keeps at it, light suction over Jongdae. He pulls back only to side down his dick again, fingers wet from his own saliva when his mouth bumps against the ring of his fingers at the base of Jongdae's dick. 

The room is filled with Hyeran's soft encouragement and the wet sounds of Baekhyun blowing him. He pulls back with a 'pop' and blows gently over the tip of Jongdae's cock. Jongdae's body is responsive, twitching. He's breathing hard, soft noises of approval that spur Baekhyun on. Baekhyun thinks he might be close, taking him back into his mouth and enjoying the dazed look in Jongdae's eyes. He hums around Jongdae, encouraged when Jongdae jerks under him. 

He keeps at it, listening and watching as Jongdae starts to moan, guttural and desperate. Baekhyun's jaw is starting to get sore but it's worth it when he can feel it pay off. Almost there. He can feel Jongdae's thighs tensing, dick throbbing on his tongue.

"Gonna," Jongdae says, words cutting off as he gasps. "Fuck, gonna make me come." 

Baekhyun reaches back, pressing a finger against Jongdae's perineum, redoubling his efforts. Jongdae falls back on the bed, his hips pressing up and back arching, a shout torn from his throat as he comes, hot in Baekhyun's mouth. 

It surprises Baaekhyun, even though it shouldn't. He pulls off Jondae's dick, swallowing as best as he can before he coughs to clear his throat. Cum definitely is not the greatest taste he's had in his mouth but he isn't too bothered. He's too busy watching Jongdae, sprawled out, his chest heaving as he stares at the ceiling. He looks completely debauched. 

"S-sorry," Jongdae manages. "You okay?" 

Hyeran is there, petting through Jongdae's hair and smiling down at him. 

"Don't worry about it," Baekhyun says, voice raspy in his throat. He clears it, wiping the corner of his mouth on his arm before he pats Jongdae's knee. 

There's quiet now, Jongdae starfished on their bed. His chest heaving. 

"That was..." Jongdae starts but can't seem to finish, adjectives and the ability to form words lost. It says enough. 

"Good?" Hyeran offers. 

"Great," Baekhyun amends. 

Jongdae laughs at them, fading out into a comfortable silence. Baekhyun stands up to grab a shirt for himself, and maybe one for Jongdae. Underwear. He pulls upon the drawers, digging through them. 

A moment later, he hears Jongdae--still prone on the bed--groan. "I need another shower." 

Baekhyun feels his mouth twitch at that. Don't remind Hyeran, Baekhyun thinks. He pulls out some suitable things, shoving the drawer closed and turning around. 

"At least one of you has common sense," Hyeran says, voice teasing as she gives Baekhyun a look. He ignores it, playing dumb.

Jongdae snorts, his head pillowed on his hands and elbows bent. Baekhyun eyes his biceps with envy. The asshole doesn't even go to the gym. 

"Take him with you," Hyeran says, looking at Jongdae. "Towels are in the cabinet." 

Baekhyun doesn't like where this is going. Or maybe he does. He can't decide; he's conflicted. On one hand showering with Jongdae, on the other...showering. 

"I'm fine!" Baekhyun protests. "I'm not that dirty." 

Hyeran narrows her eyes at him. "Go." 

After more deliberation, if it is with Jongdae then maybe it isn't all that bad. Not that he'll be up for anything in the shower. No, he thinks, looking down at himself and grimacing. His dick is out of service for the rest of the night. 

Jongdae laughs. "Come on, Baekhyunnie." 

That's cheating. Baekhyun pouts. They can't both know his weakness. 

They do though. 

He's fucked. 

"Why aren't you showering?" Baekhyun asks, pointing at Hyeran. It's a futile protest that falls on deaf ears. A beat later and he mutters under his breath. "Hypocrite." 

"I heard that," Hyeran says whipping around, amusement twinkling in her eyes. 

Baekhyun looks up at the ceiling, but he's obedient, trudging back towards the bed. He'll drag Jongdae into the en suite if Hyeran orders it. She's right, anyway, they probably do need to shower… not that he'd ever admit it. Jongdae needs the shower more than him anyway. 

"I'm going to shower in peace. After you two," Hyeran says. 

Jongdae's head jerks toward her. "Sneaky." 

"I play dirty," Hyeran says with a shrug. "Now get off the bed so I can strip the sheets." 

Jongdae listens better than Baekhyun does, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He's slow to stand on them, stretching his arms and his shoulders pop loudly when he does. Baekhyun's eyes get stuck admiring the love bites that he and Hyeran left over his chest. 

Hyeran's hand reaches out and the sound of her palm against his ass rings loud in the room. 

"I'm going," Jongdae says, his voice edging on a whine. His mouth twists in what looks like amusement, a hand rubbing lightly over the skin of his ass, with an eyebrow raised at her. Baekhyun shakes his head, hand twitching with the urge to smack his other ass cheek. Jongdae has two for a reason, after all. It seems unfair to the untouched one. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Hyeran says, a belated explanation. Jongdae coughs, recovering quickly. 

"You can. Whenever you want," he adds, grinning at her. He winks, hand still on his ass. Baekhyun still enjoys their flirting, the way Hyeran goes speechless for just a moment before she tosses a pillow at him, and it bounces off his arm to land on the floor. 

Jongdae's shoulders shake with his laughter as they head to the bathroom. Baekhyun reaches out for him, curling his hand around Jongdae's arm and dragging him to the bathroom with their clothes clutched in his other hand. He'll get a chance to appreciate Jongdae's ass later on. Right now, they're on strict orders to clean up. 

Baekhyun turns on the shower, holding his hand under it until the spray turns warm. There's quiet between them again, not uncomfortable but the longer it continues the more it grates on Baekhyun.

"It's good," Baekhyun says. "You first." 

Jongdae only hesitates a second, shifting on his feet before he steps in. Baekhyun follows him. It's cozy, the spray of the shower mostly blocked by Jongdae's chest. 

There's the silence again. 

"So," Baekhyun starts. "How was...everything?" 

He winces. Not the smoothest. Jongdae's shoulders tense slightly before he turns around. 

"Good," Jongdae says, leaning his head back into the spray of the shower, before dipping forward again, pushing his bangs back. Water drips down the sides of his forehead, his hair slicked down. The spray of the shower hits Baekhyun's chest when Jongdae shifts to the side, turning, and looking for something. 

Baekhyun offers him the all-in-one shampoo body wash. 

"You can be honest," Baekhyun says, and Jongdae worries his lip. "What are you really thinking?" 

Jongdae's gaze falls to the bottle in Baekhyun's hand and he frowns. He grabs it, flipping it over. 

"That you need to get real shampoo and conditioner," Jongdae deadpans. "How is Hyeran dating you?" 

Baekhyun smacks his shoulder, lightly without any feeling. Jongdae laughs. 

"Just use Hyeran's, jerk," Baekhyun grumbles, grabbing the bottle out of his hands and setting it down. He turns around to grab Hyeran's shampoo and when he spins around, Jongdae's eyes slide back up to his face. Neither say anything, Baekhyun brushes hands with Jongdae as he passes it over. He's not sure why the barely-there touch still sends a little spark through him after all they just did. 

"But don't think we're not talking about it," Baekhyun adds when Jongdae has both of his hands in his hair, lathering up the soap. Baekhyun grabs for his own rejected bottle of perfectly good three-in-one combo soap. It's efficient. 

Jongdae exhales heavily. "Oh this smells good." Baekhun agrees with him. It is the expensive, nice kind that makes Hyeran's hair smell flowery and sweet. Baekhyun is kind of addicted to it. 

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae washes the lather away, running conditioner through his hair. It's clear to him that Jongdae is still thinking. Baekhyun finishes lathering himself up. He doesn't want to let this subject go completely, not with how things are right now.

"It's okay, you know," Baekhyun says. "If you wanted it to be a one time only thing." 

Jongdae's hands pause in soaping himself up, resting over his stomach that's unfairly toned. 

"You were serious about asking me again?" Jongdae asks, sounding and looking genuinely confused, his eyebrows knitted together. He turns around quickly, not waiting for an answer as he washes everything off of himself. He turns back around and squeezes by Baekhyun, his hand hot on Baekhyun's skin. 

The full force of shower water smacks into Baekhyun as they switch, the spray sending the soap suds running off him and spiraling down the drain. Baekhyun tries to think of how to get back on the same page. He thought that it was understood this wasn't just about experimenting. Baekhyun finishes washing himself, trying to read into Jongdae's body language. He looks guarded and turned away from Baekhyun. 

"I--yes," Baekhyun says slowly, after an awkward pause. "Wasn't that clear?" He's unable to hide his confusion.

Baekhyun is concerned now and it only gets worse when Jongdae doesn't answer right away. He refuses to wash his hair twice in one day, avoiding getting it wet and trying to wash the remaining stubborn suds of himself. 

Jongdae's body is slick, shining with water and his eyes drag back up to Baekhyun's face, contemplative. 

"That's…you just asked if I'd go down on Hyeran," Jongdae says, grabbing a towel after Baekhyun turns the shower knob and the pipes squeak as they close. 

The spray of the water quiets down to just a few drops plopping against the tile. 

Jongdae doesn't sound done with what he's saying, so Baekhyun waits for him to keep going. Waits to for him to say something else. Baekhyun doesn't want to interrupt him. Jongdae opens his mouth again before closing it, running the towel over his body before he steps out of the shower. 

Baekhyun isn't far behind him, grabbing another towel for himself and following him out. Jongdae loses his words again and the lull in conversation is too much for Baekhyun to take.

"Hey, that's not," Baekhyun stumbles over his words, swallowing thickly, "all it was about." 

Jongdae looks at him. "Isn't that what a threesome is about? Trying something out, experimenting?" 

He isn't wrong, that is what they are normally about but this felt different. It wasn't meant to mean the same as just dragging someone in bed with them for the thrill of it. Baekhyun watches as Jongdae pulls on his clothes, Baekhyun's black shirt hanging loose on him. 

Jongdae looks at him, waiting. Baekhyun swallows again and focuses on shoving his legs into his underwear. 

"Maybe, if it was someone we randomly picked up in a bar and didn't care about," Baekhyun says, quiet, not sure what the right thing to say is. He can't be frustrated that Jongdae doesn't automatically _understand_ what he's trying to say without spelling it out. 

"Right," Jongdae says, opening the bathroom door. Baekhyun struggles, quickly pulling on his shirt and following him out. 

"We wouldn't do that. That isn't even what this was about," Baekhyun says at his back. Hyeran looks between them, clearly having heard the end of their conversation. Her hair is pulled up, and she's wearing Jongdae's shirt, the one that they'd thrown on the floor earlier. 

There's a swoop of fondness for both of them but it isn't enough to distract him from the conversation. Maybe with Hyeran here, he can be clearer in what he's trying to convey. 

"What was it about?" Jongdae asks, gesturing at the bed, freshly made. He's not talking about the color change in linens. Jongdae is looking between them but his gaze falls on Hyeran. 

"Your boyfriend really sucks at explaining things," Jongdae adds, casually teasing at Baekhyun. It's not malicious. Jongdae doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He is hiding behind jokes, though. Baekhyun can see how tense he is in his shoulders, drawn up. 

"Hmm...your best friend and, hopefully, future boyfriend has his flaws," Hyeran answers. She's smiling, her head tilted. 

Jongdae's mouth falls open. Baekhyun is similarly speechless. It takes a lot for the pair of them to be stunned into silence. Hyeran would be the one to do it, though. 

"Boyfriend? You want Baekhyun and I to date while you date him?" Jongdae asks, pointing between himself and Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn't think Jongdae sounds disgusted, just ...confused. To be fair, Baekhyun would be too if the situation were reversed. 

Hyeran gestures between all of them. "You're two thirds of the way there. I was hoping you'd date both of us." 

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun, then back at Hyeran. He shifts, leaning to one side, and running a hand through his hair then wiping the moisture off on his shirt. 

"That...that's. Well," Jongdae says, letting out a disbelieved laugh, short and breathy. 

Baekhyun's heart flutters. "You don't have to answ--" Baekhyun starts. He's interrupted before he can finish though. 

"Yes," Jongdae says, firmly. He catches Baekhyun's gaze and smiles. It's tentative and Baekhyun finds himself returning it, his heart beating fast with excitement. Jongdae said yes. 

The corners of her lips turn up into a smile. "You're sure?" She asks, voice soft. 

"I mean, tentatively yes, after we figure things out but I want to try," Jongdae adds, scratching at his arm. 

Hyeran nods. Jongdae's smiling freely now. 

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Baekhyun says. "We don't have to rush." 

Jongdae turns toward him and Baekhyun has a hard time resisting, curling around Jongdae from behind and resting his chin on Jongdae's shoulder. 

"We'll talk more in the morning?" Baekhyun asks, bright and hopeful. Jongdae turns, and Baekhyun can catch the slight grin. He's more relaxed and Baekhyun's shoulders drop too, the tension bleeding from them. 

Hyeran smiles, ruffling his hair before she reaches out and squeezes Jongdae's hand. 

"Of course. Go to sleep, I'll be quick," Hyeran says, slipping into the bathroom. The shower turns on a few seconds later as Jongdae and Baekhyun slip into bed under the freshly changed sheets. 

"This won't be weird?" Jongdae asks, the bed creaking as they settle in. 

Baekhyun turns on his side, facing Jongdae. "We'll make it work." 

He reaches out between them to grab Jongdae's hand, lacing their fingers together and stroking softly over his skin. 

"You really...you both want to date me?" Jongdae asks, his voice low and quiet between them. Jongdae's hand squeezes and his eyes search Baekhyun's. 

"Yes," Baekhyun says with conviction. He doesn't break eye contact, hoping that Jongdae doesn't doubt his sincerity. He meant it. He's sure Hyeran did, too.

"Okay," Jongdae says, a small grin worming its way onto his face. Baekhyun leans in, unable to help himself, and presses his mouth against Jongdae's. He's pleased, sighing, when Jongdae's warm lips move against his. Baekhyun chases, eager for more. He raises a hand to Jongdae's jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheek. 

They break apart a few minutes later, and Baekhyun's heart is soaring. Jongdae pulls back, his mouth shiny and swollen, to yawn and his feet stretch out, bumping Baekhyun's. 

"'Night," Baekhyun whispers. Jongdae's already nodding off. 

He feels the bed dip a while later, signalling Hyeran joining them. Baekhyun cracks an eye open, smiling when he sees her curls up against Jongdae's back, her slim arm thrown over his waist. Jongdae is asleep now, peaceful between them and Baekhyun reaches to rest his hand over hers. 

They'll talk more in the morning but now at least they have a tentative start as three. 


End file.
